Sly Cooper Returns in: Time Troubles!
by Leofan221
Summary: "I focused on the humanoid I had just grabbed from midair. He was a raccoon! He wore a blue and gold long-sleeve shirt with matching gloves and newsboy hat, and blue leather boots that came up to his knees. He also had a red knapsack strapped to his thigh. Was this guy a mutant?" AKA, In Which Asami meets some fascinating people! Post-Sly 4 (SC) and during Fast Forward (TMNT 2k3)


**OKAY! SO...I LITERALLY STUMBLED ACROSS A NEW FANDOM FOR ME TO ADMIRE AND LOVE; SLY COOPER. I JUST LOVE HIM. AND BENTELY, CARMELITA, AND MURRAY (WHO DOESN'T?) SIDE NOTE; NO IDEA WHAT SLY'S FATHER'S NAME IS. PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME IF IT IS KNOWN TO YOU LOVELY READER.**

**SLY COOPER IS SUCH A LOVELY STORY, AND SO IS THE 2003 TMNT, SO...**

**CROSS-OVER TIME! SO...JUST...DON'T HATE ME, K? **

**PLEASE? WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? OH, AND SLIGHT 'AU' FOR SLY 4: THEIVES IN TIME, UNLESS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SECRET ENDING. THEN IT ISN'T REALLY AN 'AU'. MORE LIKE A FAN'S WISH. ;)**

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

**~LF221**

"For the _last time_, Raphael!" I snapped, whirling on my red-banded brother. For the past five minutes, he had been ranting on and on about every detail of the wrestling match that 'those darn refs' had been payed not to notice. I had suffered through it enough. This was the third time in as many _weeks_ that we (*cough* Raph *cough*) had gotten kicked out of an underground wrestling match in the 'older' layer of the city. I loved this layer, even with the freaky aliens walking around like no big deal. "Those refs were _bribed_ to not notice those fouls! Shut up already!" I seethed. Raph seemed slightly surprised at my outburst, and normally, I would have felt bad, maybe even have apologized, but not right now...

I was only phlegmatic for _so _long before I exploded.

"Whatevah." He muttered, sticking his thumbs in his belt, and walking with a sulking slump to his shoulders, grumbling under his breath. I took a deep breath, and refused to snap at him again. I stuck my own thumbs into my belt and walked alongside my brother.

For only about thirty seconds, tops, before I stopped, stock still in the middle of the alleyway we were traversing. Raph got a few yards away, still grumbling incoherently, before he noticed my lack of movement. He came walking back to me.

"What's up, sis?" He said, suddenly stern and grim-faced. I just barely noticed Raph's hand, gripping my shoulders, squeezing gently with urgency and concern. I held my hand up, silencing him. He glowered at me, but I had other things to worry about right now. I motioned for him to stay put. No sense trying to explain what was most likely nothing at all. I ran up and grabbed the ladder for the nearest fire escape, swinging myself up, not stopping to even acknowledge the feeling of nostalgia that swept over me. I was on the rooftop in seconds, straining my ears to catch-

There it was again! That odd sound, like lightning and sparks, flying together and colliding, making this almost static-y sound that set my ears buzzing. Then, the sound of something incredibly heavy, falling, ripping through the air. Several somethings, right above us. I looked up and saw some circular hole-like thing in midair, crackling energy coming off it. Inside it, blue and white swirls made vertigo rise in my stomach. And there were several parts to some kind of machine. What it was, I had no idea. Then, I noticed, clutching to a piece of whatever was falling...someone was screaming! I couldn't tell much about them, but I knew it wasn't entirely human. For starters...what that a tail I'm seeing, pulled taunt in the wind? He also appeared to be wearing some kind of mask, the tails ripping around about his face. Cursing our tenancy to walk everywhere, I ran and lept up, landing on a hover-car that was just passing by. Coincidental, maybe, but I was grateful.

From there, I lept up, catching the road that meant we were nearing the 'new' part of the city. I swung myself up onto the guard rail (ignoring the honking of passing cars), readying my grapple-hook and rope as I did. Within five seconds, I was swinging out, cursing myself as the...thing (dunno what it was; no judging) slipped by me. I calculated my decent, even as I let go of my rope. I let myself fall, and gripped the humanoid my the collar of his shirt, before leaning forward, aiming for the roof I had lept off not a minute ago. Gritting my teeth (this was gonna _hurt_ like shell), I swung the humanoid into my arms, bridal style. As I hit the gravel roof, I curled, and rolled. True to my prediction, I had earned scarped my knees and elbows, as well as a banged head, among other, minor injuries as we tumbled forward, the roll ending in a mess of limbs and tails. I sat up, rubbing my arms and legs. The man had fallen out of my arms, and had landed a few feet away, laying still and unmoving. I crawled over to him, ignoring Raph's anxious shouting and demands to know what I had just done as he swung himself onto the roof. Hadn't Raph noticed the falling mechanical parts? Anyway...he didn't need to know exactly what just yet. He would kill me. Then Don would-and will-kill me with his forced check-up. Funny thing was that if we had just gotten in a scuffle, this wouldn't matter that much. But with the distance I had fallen just now, coupled with my oh-so-graceful landing, would have Don fussing over me for ages.

But I was more concerned about the humanoid I had just grabbed from midair. He was...a raccoon! He wore a blue and gold long-sleeve shirt with matching gloves, a small red back-pack, blue-ish, grey-ish color newsboy hat, and blue leather boots that came up halfway up his legs. He also had a red knapsack, strapped to his thigh.

Was this guy...a mutant? Or was he just a furry alien that happened to have the same fur coloring patterns of earth's raccoons?

Psshhh...yeah. Right. We've all heard _that_ one before. I swung him up into my arms again. Before collapsing. My ribs were _killing_ me! I tapped my gauntlet, and accessed Leo's signal. He responded almost immediately.

..::Ami? You okay?::..

"Leo...there's a...situation. We need to be picked up." Instantly, Leo was anxious.

..::What's wrong? Are you both okay?::..

"Just get here. A.S.A.P." I said, and terminated the channel.

=#=#=#=#=

Surprisingly, Leo didn't say a word as he picked the strange raccoon-guy up, and set him in a chair in the Hover-Shell. He then sat back in the pilot's seat and set the auto-pilot to 'home' before sitting in front of me.

"Spill." Was all he said, but I knew he was fuming inside. I gulped, and leaning further into the seat.

"I saw him," I said, gesturing weakly toward the raccoon-guy, "falling from the sky. I intervened." I said simply. I didn't have the energy to go into any further detail at the moment. Leo huffed.

"Fine. We'll discuss this with Master Splinter when we get back to the Penthouse." He retorted, and went back to piloting the immense vehicle back home.

=#=#=#=#=

"Asami Hamato!" Donatello shouted, storming toward me. I sighed, letting my eyes close and slumped into the chair in the infirmary. "What were you _thinking_?!" he screeched, arms waving dramatically. I huffed in annoyance, and rolled my eyes, head resting against my fist. Was this really _that _complicated?

"I saved that guy!" I gestured toward the raccoon-guy laying on a cot near me with my free hand, "I was _thinking _he didn't deserve to become _pavement paint_!" I yelled back, leaping up from my seat near a cot in the infirmary with a sudden anger, biting back a small whimper as I raised my arms. "Why is this so hard to grasp?! It's not rocket science!"

"By that as it may," Donatello growled, arms crossed angrily, eyes narrowed dangerously. "you could've _died_, during this little _escapade_!" We resorted to literally growling at each other, in the other's face until Splinter suddenly appeared between us, pushing us apart.

"Regardless of how we feel about Asami's frankly rather rash and impulsive action," He said, glaring at me as he said 'rash and impulsive action', "she is home again, and relatively unharmed. The stranger she rescued, however, is not as lucky, it would seem." Splinter said, glaring at both of us. I huffed, eyes remaining narrowed in anger, but soon relaxed, and sat down in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest irritably.

"Dad's right, you know. He needs your help." I said, nodding toward the raccoon-guy laying on the cot. Don growled, but made no comment as he stormed off to look after our guest, who looked relatively peaceful, but had a subconscious grimace to his face that meant he was still in pain. He sometimes wriggles slightly, like he's experiencing something in his unconscious state. Like he's dreaming. I raise an eyeridge curiously.

Okay...I can't be the only one who is wondering what he's dreaming about right now, am I?

Seriously? Just me..? *Sigh* Oh, well...

**=#=#=(Author Apologizes For All Creative Liberties. Thank You.) =#=#=**

_Boom._

_Boom._

_BOOM!_

_Those three slams to the door are the only warning for the father and son in the small apartment. It was the younger raccoon's eight birthday, and the pair were making a special dinner they reserved merely for these occasions. _

_But those dreams of fun-filled meals and bedtime stories were shattered as five nightmarish figures approached the house and rammed through the door. The young raccoon had just enough time to be thrust into the gaming and blankets closet in the living room that held a cane he knew nothing about yet before the five men came charging into the homely little apartment. _

"_You just stay right here, Sly. Don't come out for nothing." His father said, hugging his son one last time, planting a kiss on his cheek before he left to engage the newcomers with his own cane. There was a serious and sad edge to his father's voice that Sly didn't-well...couldn't-understand yet. One figure in particular looked like some devilish bird, with wings larger than anyone had seen before. Or at least, the young raccoon had never seen anything like it. I mean, there were some freaky looking shadows in the old photos in the book his father read him every night, but...those were just shadows, flitting over the ground. Nothing to worry about. _

_Right? _

_Sly trembled in terror and fear as the men struck his father, Connor Cooper, again and again. Connor's cries did nothing to ease Sly's churning stomach, nor his racing heart. Tears brimmed and burned in Sly's eyes as he saw his father fall the ground, groaning and clutching his side. Then, that demonic bird came forward, talons outstretched, and-_

_Blood seeped out of Connor's chest, even dribbling down his chin as he struggled for another few moments, before letting himself fall to the floor. He lay there, oozing blood down his chest, even his chin was developing a thin crimson line. Task completed, the bird waved everyone away, and they started roughly searching through the house...as if looking for something. Completely ignoring his father's order, Sly ran out of the closet and fell to his knees at his father's side. He somehow knew his father would never rise from that floor again. It was over. Connor raised himself weakly, but fell back into his son's arms. _

"_Daddy!" The young raccoon cried, gripping his father's slightly trembling hand as if he would never let go. Connor smiled sadly, then was struck by a couching fit. _

"_S-Sly...listen here." He said, attempting (and failing) to pull his son closer. Sly leaned down eagerly as his father gulped and took a few heaving, raspy breaths before continuing. "I-I love you. Ya k-know that, right? But, y-you've gotta-gotta be a big boy now, ya hear?" Another coughing fit, this one sounding much worse than the last one. Sly suddenly knew what those men were looking for; his family's most valued possession: The Thievius Raccoonus. "Y-you can't let t-them get t-that book, son..." His father whispered hoarsely. Connor wasn't going anywhere (at least, not yet) so Sly took off. As soon as he reached the main dining room, he knew they were too close to finding the book; his father had long ago entrusted the location to him. He charged without thought, and received a smack across the room for his bravado. That hellish bird was standing over him, leaning down ominously. _

"_You're time will come, young Cooper. You're time will come." He whispered softly, with enough malice and hate behind the words and in his very eyes to drain Sly of his ability to do anything but sit there and shake in terror as the thieves made off with the pages of his family's book. _

_Never had he felt this terrified. He returned to his father, even as sirens blared through the night. Connor seemed to grimace, though it seemed he had hardly moved. He was fading. Fast. But he heard the sound of police sirens, and knew that the cops wouldn't treat the son of a master thief such as himself, **his** son, with the greatest kindness, or respect._

"_S-son..." He whispered, a terrible grating noise, "I'm s-sorry. Be strong..." With one last, encouraging smile, he faded out of life and his smile was forever frozen on his face. Sly had his father's head in his lap, and sobbed, refusing to budge. _

=#=#=#=#=

I was just drifting off, having relieved Donatello an hour or two ago. Nothing at all had changed with the raccoon-guy. Although, his twitching got more and more intense as time passed. Just as my eyes slid closed, no matter how hard I tried to keep them open, he moved.

A lot. He thrashed against the cot once, then lay still, shaking as if staring something horrific in the face. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched back.

"N-No..." He slurred, and turned over. Which, on this small cot, meant he fell flat on the ground. He instantly sprang up, and gazed around him with horror, then he eventually locked eyes with me, his eyes lighting up with an odd, unfamiliar look about them. It seemed like he knew me, but I had never seen him before, so...what the shell was going on?!

Before I could open my mouth, he beat me to it.

"C-Carmileta?" He whispered, sounding incredibly relieved and elated to see me. Or this 'Carmelita' character, whomever that-WHAT is he-Before anything could happen, he was leaping over the cot, and hugging me tightly against him. "Yer okay!" I blinked. I...wasn't supposed to be? As he squeezed the life out of me, I just stood there, shocked and confused beyond belief. Then, he drew back, and stroking my hair, (_what_?!), cupping my face in his hand, _(Creepy!) _but still hugging me close (almost as if he wouldn't let me go. Ever) he fiercely, yet gently pressed his lips on mine!

What the _shell_ was he doing?! It seemed like this 'Carmelita' was someone special to him, or else he wouldn't have kissed me, obviously, but...he _kissed_ me!

So...was Carmelita his...girlfriend? Or maybe...his wife?

Nevertheless, I slammed him back, a sharp bark of shock and slight fear overwhelming my rational brains. Before I could blink, I had him against the nearest wall, fist pressing against his chest in a no-nonsense manner. He seemed equally shocked and hurt at my actions.

"_What_ was _that_?!" I screeched, panting and trying to regain my thoughts. What had just happened?! He called me some name I had never heard of, then hugged and _kissed _me?!

Then, realization lit his eyes, and he flushed a dark shade of scarlet. His ears flattened against his head in embarrassment.

"Crap. You're...not Carmelita." I cleared my throat, backing off hurriedly, and straightened my self.

"No, I'm not, sir. Who, may I ask, are you?" I said, head cocking to the side in confusion. He, too, cleared his throat, scratching his head, keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"Name's Sly. Sly Cooper." He mumbled. I chuckled.

"Mine's Asami, but you can call me 'Ami', if ya want." I said, and placed a hand on his shoulder, to reassure him. "Hey. You're...uh...it's fine, really. I mean, I know this 'Carmelita' must mean a lot to you, so...don't beat yourself up about it." I muttered, feeling awkward and embarrassed myself. I gave a weak chuckle, and scratched my own head, not knowing what else to do or say, really...then he collapsed against me, panting heavily and it seemed like his limbs refused to move. I heaved him higher into my arms, and moved to put him on the cot.

And it was then that Leo decided to come in. He blinked, noting how close we were. My heart fluttered in embarrassment, but I refused to back away from Sly. He needed my help, looking kinda pathetic, awkward and embarrassed, but still couldn't seem to move or breath. Leo, however, took no notice of that, and had his sword pointed at Sly's neck in a blink, standing between us. Sly was left to collapse to the floor, trying to keep a flimsy grip on the cot. And failing.

"What were you two doing?" He asked, voice low and menacing. I huffed.

"Nothing, Leo. Sly here just woke up." I said, winking at Sly from behind my angry little brother. Leo didn't look any less angry, so I swung myself around and pushed the katana away from my new friend's throat, and attempted to scoop him up. "Look, just calm down, alright." I said, voice betraying my own anger. Leo, however, would have none of it, and pushing me back, causing Sly to once again flop onto the cot, where he struggled to keep himself up. "What's got you all worked up, anyway?" I snapped, arms crossed over my chest as Leo kept me away from Sly by standing between us and literally holding me back. Without waiting for a reply, I pushed away from Leo, and slipped under him, and back to Sly. He still had immense trouble breathing, and had once again fallen to the floor. I frowned, then bit my lip. Where did Kody keep those breathing things? Leo huffed, rolled his eyes, and sheathed his katana, but did not drop his stance. He stood with arms crossed, eyes narrowed in absolute fury.

"I heard your bark, and came running, thinking you could be in danger, only to find you two, practically hugging!" He snapped. "What do you think has gotten me this worked up?!" I sighed.

"He was...confused when he woke up, and I was helping him figure stuff out. It's all good now, though." I said, thanking the Lord for my fur, which hid my furious blushing. Nevertheless, not caring what Leo would think, I turned back and picked Sly up again. He was now just dead weight in my arms, which alarmed me. I glanced down to see he had passed out from the strain of trying to breath this faint atmosphere, and move through the harsher gravity. It hadn't made for a pretty sight. I heaved him up, and glared at Leo before carrying Sly out to find Don and Kody and see if they could find another breathing/gravity thingy. I laid him out on the couch, and he had yet to wake up. I bit my lip, looking down at him with worry and concern before taking off and running for the lab.

=#=#=#=#=

Carefully...carefully...carefully...

I let one, solitary drop of the reactant I was working with into an experimental medicinal solution I was developing for our newest 'guest', that raccoon-like-guy Asami had picked up, at the risk of her own life.

Not that I am bitter. I felt bad just leaving Asami there, when I had never gone to sleep in the first place. I had come here, too tired to sleep, but unable to do anything anywhere else. This place had a special charm about it that I couldn't resist.

And plus, I had an excuse. And, if I say so myself, it's a pretty good one. Sighing, I watched as the chemicals fizzed and made that soft, bubbling noise that means a chemical reaction is most definitely taking place. I let my head rest against my arm, which lay on the table I was using, fighting a yawn.

That was when this haven of serenity was shattered by the sudden appearance of my sister, sprinting into the lab like she was gonna die if she didn't make it here.

"D-Don...breathing...chest...Sly...need...now." She panted out, gesturing to the mechanical devices that allowed us to move and breath normally she wore on her chest. I raised an eyeridge at her, and she stood there panting, trying to get her breathing low enough to be able to speak normally.

"Our guest...needs...one of these." She said, again pointing to her breastplate-like object. I nodded, and went to a supply closet. Drawing one out, I gestured for Asami to go first, and she took off again, down the hall.

=#=#=#=#=

Man, am I having a _bad_ day!

First off, Le Paradox had insisted on dueling me aboard his blimp. Then I got stuck there when Paradox stole my glider-pack. (I know, right? How ironic? The master thief gets robbed. Laugh it up.)

_Then_, I ended up flying through time and space, ending up in midair above an incredibly odd looking city of massive size.

I should know. I got a spit-second look at it as I clung to a random piece of the blimp, and was falling through space.

_Ttthheeeennnn_, some random person tried to grab me as they swing on a rope (Who _does_ that, anyway? Well, who besides me?) but fails. They manage to recover me, however.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get a good look at them, (Or any look at all, really) because the moment they grabbed my collar, and I snapped to a stop, my body seized up, and I saw black spots for a moment, and all was dark.

Next thing I know, I am falling flat on my face on an extremely hard flooring. I hear a small gasp, and quickly stand up, realizing I had an audience. I gazed around, completely disoriented and then find the only other person in the room.

And it was the last person I thought I would see again!

Carmelita Fox herself, though she was dressed a little different. Some kinda black body-suit and chest-plate thing. And was that a mask she was wearing now? Odd, but...I liked the new look. Before I can stop myself (Not that I would've) I am calling her name, leaping over a cot and hugging her. She feels like I always remember. I exclaim that she's okay, and she just stands there, unmoving, but I don't stop to consider why.

Then, I remember the promise I made to myself, during the whole 'Cooper vault' fiasco. And I lean back, still hugging her close, and kiss her like I truly mean it. Like I had always done. Fierce, yet gentle. It was the way I always stole those last-minute kisses as I made daring escapes.

Apparently, I _am_ in a different time, because she reacts...unusually. Before I can explain myself, Carmelita has me against the wall, fist pressed against my chest.

"_What_ was _that_?!" She screeched. I blinked. That voice...it was most certainly _not _Carmelita. Realizing my really rather embarrassing mistake, I blushed scarlet and my ears flattened against my head in utter shame. Oh, boy. Was _this _gonna be _awkward_ with a capital 'A'...

"Crap." I mutter, figuring I shouldn't keep up the charade of knowing this woman. "You're not Carmelita." Was the first thing that popped into my head. She backed off, realizing that I had simply mistaken her for someone else. She still seemed a little shaken up, but straightened herself a bit.

"No, I'm not, sir. Who, may I ask, are you?" She asked, head tilted. I smiled. Nice manners. Nevertheless, I _had_ just kissed her. I felt terrible about it, and couldn't bring myself to look up, and my nervous habit of scratching the back of my head kicked in.

"Name's Sly. Sly Cooper. What's yours?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Mine's Asami, but you can call me 'Ami', if ya want." She said, with amusement in her voice. Then, she put her hand on my shoulder, which I guess was still slumped, and she gave me a slightly awkward grin. "Hey." She said, and I brought my head up slightly, "You're...uh...it's fine, really. I mean, I know this 'Carmelita' must mean a lot to you, so...don't beat yourself up about it." She went on, then gave me a weak chuckle, scratching the back of her head.

I was running out of the initial adrenaline rush I had when I woke up, and now that it had...I felt...heavy. Like, and don't laugh, gravity was increasing at a rapid pace. Too rapid. Then, as if the situation _needed _to get more awkward, with the gravity increase I collapsed against Asami, breathing heavily in the suddenly thin air. Like, crazy thin air. It was so weird. Nevertheless, I tried to move away, but it was like someone had attached weights to my limbs, and they now simply _refused_ to move. At all. It gets awkward quickly when Asami heaves me higher. My head flops against her shoulder, and she grunts, and shuffles off.

Another weird side to this is that Asami doesn't seem to be effected. She looks concerned, and hauls me over to the bed.

Just as Ami was setting me down, there's sound of a door opening, and someone running in. Ami halts all movement. I can barely see a turtle standing there, wearing the same chest-plate thingy that Asami wears, and a belt that holds something against his back, though I can't see what, as well as a light blue mask around his eyes. He runs into the room, and then slides to a halt, blinking at us. Asami went tense, and before she or I could do anything, the turtle was standing between me and my new friend, katana pointed at my throat, glaring down at me with pure white eyes. Asami just took a few steps back as the turtle forced us apart. I, however, stumbled back and simply fell to the floor, catching the cot and struggling to keep a grip on it.

"What were you two doing?" The turtle growled and pressed the sword pressed against my neck a little harder, which I thought was a little unnecessary. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere. In fact, with my lack of movement, a thin line of crimson eased it's way through my fur. Asami huffs, clearly irritated. If I could've, I would've made some crack about how she might not want to antagonize the guy literally holding my life in his hands. Not that it would have stopped her, but that wouldn't have stopped me from trying. Who was this guy, anyway?

Elder brother? Best Friend, or...with the highest awkward factor...her boyfriend?

"Nothing, Leo." She growled, with that same irritated tone. "Sly here just woke up." She said, poitnign at me, and taking a tone that meant this 'Leo' was supposed to make some kind of connection. She slipped a wink at me, like 'donchu worry. I can handle this angry turtle. No problem.'

Confident much? Wish I could breath properly. I'm missing golden opportunities. This time is weird.

'Leo', however, didn't make any connections. Asami realized this, and swung around the turtle, pushing the blade away from me with the confidence and precision of someone who knows their knives. Reminds of watching Rioichi reopen his shop. I wonder if we're somehow related, like...Asami's my great-times-a-thousand daughter. That would be _supremely_ awkward. For both of us.

"Look, just calm down.." She said, reaching down and trying to pick me up again. I felt ridiculous, having to be picked up like a child. But at least Asami wasn't the teasing type. At least, not while someone is threatening a life with a rather sharp looking sword. "What's got you all worked up, anyway?" She snapped, eyes narrowed in fresh anger and irritation at this guy. Leo just continued to glare at Asami and I with those creepy white eyes. I mean, Asami has them, too, but...somehow...they're not as creepy. After a moment, Leo slowly sheathed his katana, but didn't drop the defensive stance he had going on.

"I heard your bark, and came running, thinking you could be in danger, only to find you two, practically hugging!" He snapped. "What do you think has gotten me this worked up?!" Man, did this guy have anger issues. Asami just sighed, like this was to be expected. And, I guess, it was.

As soon as possible, Leo had gotten Asami back behind him, not totally convinced I wasn't gonna hurt her, apparently. Now, without waiting for Leo to reply, she shoved away from him and slipped under Leo's arms, and stood in between me and Leo.

Man, if Bentley and Murray were here...ugh. They'd _never_ let me live this down. Having to be rescued from some angry guy with a katana. And by a _female_, no less.

"He was...confused when he woke up, and I was helping him figure stuff out. It's all good now, though." Asami said, and I could practically _feel_ her blushing, though her fur hid it well. Then, black spots filled my vision once more, and I felt dizzy and ready to pass out.

If Bentely were here, he'd have told me that this most likely due to my sudden lack of oxygen, and then my continued exposure to the thinner atmosphere.

Good Ole Bentely...

=#=#=#=#=

It's at times like these I thank the lord I am older than Leo. Currently, Leo and I were in the middle of a 'discussion' regarding recent events with Sly. I was about to give Leo my exact opinion on the subject of his actions.

"Leo...you are my _younger_ brother, _not_ my _father_!" I yelled. Leo stood before me with arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

"But I _am_ your brother! And your leader. As such, I have the right to be concerned about my sister." He seethed.

"If you hadn't jumped to conclusions," I hissed back. "you would have seen that Sly was suffering from the changes in gravity and temperature! But NO!" I yelled. "You just _had_ to jump to the stupid conclusion that, somehow, he was going to hurt me, but you should know if he showed any violent intentions whatsoever, I would have _clobbered_ him myself!" I growled, and left before I could say anything else I would regret.

"Well," Leo whispered as I left, "Excuse me for caring about you. I'll leave you alone next time."

I bit my lip, resolving to apologize later as I walked away. I already felt terrible.

=#=#=#=#=

Huffing, I allowed my tired body to collapse onto a couch in the living room. This day hadn't gone according to plan in terms of my relationships with my siblings. First, I had snapped at Raphael, earning _his _ire coming home from the wrestling match; one of the few I had been actually semi-interested in. Then Raph had to go and try to fight in the ring himself, to 'show those wimps how it's done!'.

And now, I had fought with Leo, earning his remorse, and adding it to my guilt and shame. I let my arm fall over my eyes. I hadn't gotten hardly any sleep the previous night, laying awake for a few hours before going and relieving Donatello, who only went to the lab. He had said he was going to bed, but I knew better. At least I hadn't hurt Don or Mikey.

"Ami?" A voice my mind placed as Mikey called from behind the couch. Curious, I sat up and gazed behind the couch to see Mikey, sitting on the ground, watching my every move.

"Leo said you were in a snappy mood. Didn't wanna push my luck." He explained, but upon seeing my tired and remorseful eyes, he stood up, and sat beside me. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently, glancing at me with wide, concerned eyes. Not knowing how to articualte correctly with the lump building in my throat, I hugged my littlest brother to me.

"I-I hurt Leo." I whispered, my voice raspy with the lump. Mikey seemed to understand what exactly I meant.

"He's just a little high strung. Ever since the Shokan'abo fiasco." He murmured. I grimaced. I could sometimes still get the taste of that filthy slime-ball's disgusting slimy gag. I had gulped water for five minutes straight as soon as I got back to the penthouse. I groaned.

"I hadn't thought about that. Ugh! I am such an idiot!" I growled, grimacing at myself. Mikey chuckled, and drew me closer. I leaned my head against my brother's shoulder, managing not to hit the shell, a trick I had learned before I turned five.

"Yer cute when you hate yourself, but don't. Leo feels bad, too. He knows he shouldn't have reacted that way, but he had acted before he could think, and things went downhill." I hugged my brother. He understood us perfectly, and could get us to feel better without really thinking.

"Thanks, bro." Mikey smiled.

"Any time, Ami." He laughed. I went back to the den I had laid Sly out in. And found him awake.


End file.
